The Terror Within
by Dlat
Summary: How do you overcome the realization that the worst thing you thought could happen wasn't even the worst thing? Can Sesshoumaru heal Kagome's terror filled mind? Or will she wither away to escape. Two-shot


One of these days she was going to learn to think before reacting. That's what Kagome told herself as she faced her opponent. The little girl behind her was trembling and Kagome heard her whimper. She wanted to turn and tell her it would be ok. That she could handle this, but she couldn't do that. To look away meant death, for both of them. If she was honest, they were probably going to die anyway. It was only a question of when.

"Rin," she breathed. "Run."

But the little girl was apparently too scared to move. _Think Kagome. There has to be a way._ But there wasn't. She was alone, and there was nothing she could do.

There were no beads to save her this time.

She looked into the eyes of her friend and knew it wasn't his fault. Her eyes flickered to where Tessaiga lay on the other side of the clearing, with her bow. It had happened so fast and there hadn't been time. They had thought they were safe and the water had been so inviting; they hadn't been able to resist going for a swim. But then, Rin had appeared, bursting through the bushes, petrified and hurt. They'd rushed to her side, their clothes forgotten as they tried to figure out what had happened.

Then they heard the youkai. The one he hadn't sensed. 

"More yummies," it growled, drool falling to the ground in thick ribbons. "And here I thought there would only be dessert."

"Feh," Inuyasha growled, shoving Kagome behind him and cracking his knuckles menacingly, "You'll be dust before you get the chance." Kagome could see the muscles in the hanyou's back tense for the fight and looked to where his haori lay forgotten with their weapons. He had no protection.

"Inuyasha! Your sword!"

The hanyou chuckled, his gaze never wavering from the youkai before them. "I don't need it for worthless scum like this."

But it became apparent almost immediately that he did need Tessaiga. Anything the youkai's saliva had touched was starting to melt. Kagome could see Inuyasha's skin hissing wherever it had come into contact with the corrosive substance and she screamed.

She tried to run for their weapons, but the youkai blocked her path, his eyes glinting maliciously as he surveyed her.

"So eager little yummy?" The youkai licked his lips noisily, his hand shooting out to grab her.

"No you don't you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, and Kagome watched seemingly in slow motion as he leapt in front of her only to be hit hard across the ribs and flung across the clearing to slam into a very solid tree.

Kagome backed slowly away, catching a glimpse of Rin as she did. "Rin," she said softly. "You need to run."

"I can't," the girl sobbed.

"There will be no running," the youkai growled, licking his lips again. "Only ea…"

But he stopped short. The wind had picked up and a low growl was emanating from where Inuyasha had landed. The youkai turned to look and Kagome couldn't help but look as well, hope swelling within her. He was alright.

His youki was crackling all around him and as the wind whipped his hair, she saw his eyes had turned scarlet. Her blood ran cold. "No," she breathed. "Oh gods no."

He moved as a blur, instantly killing the youkai before turning on her – which was how she came to be here, cursing her lack of sense. Why hadn't she insisted Inuyasha go get Tessaiga? Or at least his haori? Now there was nothing to stop him. No way to make him revert.

He growled at her and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he was just standing there. He hadn't hesitated to kill the youkai, so what was stopping him from doing the same to her? She didn't even bother considering he knew who she was. Inuyasha was gone. There was no hope for them now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whimpered and Kagome silently wished the taiyoukai would come. He was probably the one being that stood a chance. After all, he'd forced Inuyasha to revert once before. But logic stated that if he were nearby, he would have come by now. They were on their own and she had to try something. She thought briefly of trying to imbue a rock or something with her reiki, but she knew it would do little more than piss him off, which would not end well.

"Inuyasha," she said as calmly as she could, inching slowly to her left. If she could just get to Tessaiga, maybe she could shield them with it long enough for help to come. "Come back Inuyasha. The threat is gone. You're safe now. Come back."

She took another tentative step towards the sword and Rin followed her, clinging to her leg. The possessed hanyou watched them with mild curiosity and Kagome once again wondered why he was just watching them. She supposed he might smell himself on her from where he'd carried her this morning, but that had never stopped him in the past.

He was just standing there, lazily gazing at them as he flicked gore from his claws. She took another step and his eyes followed her, his growl thrumming around them. She wanted to dive for the sword, but she knew he would catch her before she got close. Her only hope was to inch there before he decided to attack.

But then, his eyes gleamed, his upper lip quirking up to reveal his fangs which had elongated considerably, and Kagome knew it was all over. She stood her ground before Rin, pathetic protection though she was. As he started forward, the first tear escaped her eye and she braced herself for the pain. _I forgive you._

His claws pierced her chest, shallower than she expected, and he threw her to the ground. Rin seemed to regain the use of her legs as she screamed and ran for the trees. Kagome prayed Inuyasha would not follow. But he seemed too interested in her to care. She coughed, trying to focus on him through her tears. He was standing over her, seeming to contemplate something, and she realized there was a worse alternative she hadn't thought of.

"Oh gods no," she whimpered, watching as her best friend lowered himself before her. "Oh please no!"

He ignored her, sniffing her body with obvious intent. His hands pulled her swimsuit from her body and Kagome sobbed anew as she heard him rip away his hakama. Giving up all hope, she screamed to the heavens. No one could save her. Her only hope was that he would kill her in the process.

But then, he was gone. She heard him snarl and the thud of something hitting a tree in the distance. She guessed someone had come and he'd killed them. Gods she hoped it wasn't Rin. His shadow fell over her and she whimpered again as she felt his hand upon her. However, something was different. The arm that lifted her was gentle, and she felt a soft pillowy something behind her head as she was settled into the crook of his arm. Opening her eyes, she saw the silver gleam of armor and a red chrysanthemum. Then all went dark.

When she woke, it took her a moment to remember what had happened. It didn't take long though for the pain in her chest, and the emptiness she felt in her soul, to jog her memory. But there were also things she didn't recognize around her, like the crackling of a fire somewhere. And unless she was vastly mistaken, she was in a bed of some kind.

"Finally awake?"

She jumped. The voice was soft, but she knew it all the same. "Sesshoumaru?" she croaked, surprised at how scratchy her voice sounded. "Where am I?"

"Where the hanyou cannot reach you."

"It was you," she whispered, opening her eyes finally to look at him. "You saved me."

He nodded. "I found Rin and she said there was something wrong with Inuyasha."

"Is he…"

"He lives," Sesshoumaru replied. "His sword is back where it belongs. He won't transform again."

"Thank you," she mumbled, falling back on her pillow to stare at the ceiling. "It happened so fast. It wasn't his fault." She heard what was undeniably a snort and turned to face him once more. "Tonight is the new moon. He couldn't sense the youkai! Any other day, he would have known it was coming and been prepared."

"Is that what you will say when I return you to him?"

She cowered beneath her blankets. "I…"

The taiyoukai sighed, standing from his chair and heading towards the door. "Worry not miko. This one shall not force you to return. Rest."

He left her room then, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Could she return to Inuyasha? She knew it wasn't his fault. He would never willingly hurt her, but could she still look at him without seeing the youkai inside? She didn't know. Turning slightly in an attempt to get comfortable, she decided to think about it in the morning and let herself slip back into darkness.

She spent the next week lost to the world. Sesshoumaru sent food to her daily, but she never ate it. What was the point? Every waking moment only brought more pain. His eyes haunted her. He might have still looked like Inuyasha but for those eyes. It was easy to forget the monster that hid within her best friend. But she knew she couldn't blame him for what had happened. Her attacker might have had her friend's face, but that was it. Inuyasha wouldn't have any idea what had happened except for what he could smell. She wondered how much he would be able to piece together. She hoped he wouldn't blame himself.

There was a soft knock at the door and she jerked slightly, sinking lower under her blankets. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru entered silently, shutting the door behind him. "You're not eating."

"Didn't seem to be much point," she murmured.

"You must eat Kagome."

She looked up at that. She'd never heard him say her name before. Suddenly, it was too much. She felt her face heat as tears welled in her eyes. "I just don't know what to do. I can't just stay here forever, but I can't go back. I can't even go home because he can get there through the well. There's nowhere for me to go."

"No one is forcing you to leave." Sesshoumaru said, unsure how to react. "But you must eat."

She didn't know why, but his apparent concern frustrated her beyond compare. "But why are you doing this? Why do you care? Shouldn't you be throwing me out before I contaminate your home?"

"Hmph," he chuckled, taking a seat in a chair beside her. "Such negativity. I suppose my brother is to blame for that as well. If I were worried about contamination as you say, I never would have brought you here."

"Oh." She felt silly. Of course he wouldn't have brought her here unless he wanted to. "So um, why did you bring me here?" She asked, unsure of what she wanted him to say.

"You needed protection. Would you have preferred for me to leave you there?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I just…" She didn't know what to say, but as he abruptly rose from his chair, she realized she had probably said the wrong thing anyway.

"I'll have another tray of food brought to you. And this time, you must eat."

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" She called, extending her hand towards him. "Don't go. Please."

He stopped a few feet from the door and she realized suddenly that she knew almost nothing about him. Nothing that would give her something to talk about. What do you say to the man you thought was heartless and cruel? All she knew was she was tired of being alone. He was still standing there, waiting for her to speak. She tried to stand, but her foot caught on the blanket, sending her spiraling towards the ground.

He caught her effortlessly and Kagome was shocked by his proximity.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. "I'm so clumsy!" She tried to back away, to give him his space, but he held firm.

"This is why you must eat," he said, his voice unusually soft in her ear. "Your body needs strength."

She nodded, feeling her body weakening by the moment. She knew she should let go of him, but he felt so strong. Seemingly of their own accord, her fingers clenched his kimono and she buried her face in his shoulder. She wondered why he was letting her cling to him like this.

He moved then, and Kagome feared he would push her away, but he merely led her towards the door of her room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, stumbling slightly as she tried to keep up.

"To the hot spring. You need a bath."

She didn't have the strength to protest.


End file.
